


The Castle Was Cold and Empty

by spaceconversii



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Battle, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceconversii/pseuds/spaceconversii
Summary: >:)do you like to cry?





	The Castle Was Cold and Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, give me feedback because I desperately need it.

The castle was cold and empty as sobs echoed through the walls.

Star looked around, around the castle that had always held a special place in her heart. The throne room where she would sit with her mom and dad, now empty. The place where she used to eat dinner with Marco and her parents, was broken and heartless. Marco’s room was now a pale, blocked off void. The entire castle was a sick representation of what once was and was meant to be. Star twisted her fingers as her heart pounded, her nails bitten to stubs when she reached the ballroom where many dances had been spent laughing with her best friends, Tom and Pony Head, she bit her lip harshly, leaving a metallic and bitter taste in her mouth.She finally reached the throne room one final time, her revision now complete. She let out a strange noise, a sound a strangled animal would make. She couldn't hold it back, her choking sobs echoed the now empty space, bouncing off the walls. She couldn’t take it anymore. She thought she could -she said she would be able to- yet she dropped to her knees on her already torn and thrashed tights. Her hair, once long and shimmering, was cut to a messy and undignified bob, leaning in to cover her face as she bent over and cried. Tears glistened on her face despite the roughage all over her cheeks. They rolled down her chin and dropped to her shackled and ragged dress. She let her body concave, and cradled her own body, a sad substitute for a hug. Hugs she had gotten from Marco so many times that were filled with care, love, and feeling. Feeling that made her heart twitch and skip a beat. Sixteen years of age. How had she already hit rock bottom? She couldn't calm herself, tears only speeding, her hands pulling at her hair as she rocked herself, she was losing control. 

 

“Come on Star,” a cold, monotone voice echoes through and pierces Star’s mind, she looks up, in fear and regret, now seeing her enemy, the one who she would need to take down or it would be the end of everything. His dark eyes glared down and his teeth showed in a horrible, ugly smirk, tossing his weapon from one hand to another, mocking her, “Get up and fight,”

“Marco…”

He lunged forward, weapon drawn ready to strike, Star scooted herself far enough back to defend herself with a quick deflection spell. Almost tripping, she stood up, tired and lost, she faced her Best Friend. 

Marco only had hate in his big, beautiful brown eyes, the same eyes that used to hold Stars heart and make her stomach do cartwheels. They now only showed hate and something evil that she couldn’t quite explain. 

Star sobbed as she choked on her words, “Marco I know this isn't you, please, just stop fighting me.”

Marco only laughed a cold laugh, “Are you tired of fighting, dear princess?”

Standing up fully now, Star held out her hands and went into a fighting stance, ready to defend, not herself, but her kingdom and her friends, “No… are you?”

The boy sneered as he lunged toward the princess, the engraved sword shimmering with power rushed towards her side and she barely missed it, it scraped her arm and thick, bright red blood began to show.   
“Would you look at that?” Marco laughed cruelly. He shrugged at his minor incident. “oops.”

He lunged again, Star only deflected, she could feel her powers draining, her energy leaving, her magic fading. She fought more and more, on the thought of saving her friend, while her enemy was fueled on the power of hate and greed. As they danced an unforgiving battle, moving side to side, back and forward- they never lost eye contact. Star gained a moment of memory as she heard the rain outside, back on earth her and Marco had gotten into a fight and Marco was on the roof, getting fresh air. Sorry for what she had said, Star baked some of Marco’s favorite dessert and went up to join him. She could feel her reality fading away as she remembered what they used to have. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Marco? Knock knock?”

Marco just sat, his back turned to her, not responding. 

“Marco listen, I’m sorry for what I said, you know I didn't mean it,” Star placed the plate next to him, “You don't have to forgive me, I just wanted to let you know that sorry.”

“No,” Marco’s heaving sigh and a quiet voice piped up, startling Star, “ I should be sorry, I reacted poorly, I just… I've been having a bad time lately, I'll be fine,” Marco looked up at Star, forcing a smiling star knew wasn't real.

Star crouched down and held his face, looked into his eyes and smiled, “I know something’s wrong, you are really bad at hiding feelings,” the rain above started to fall, but Star was persistent.

So Marco told her everything that has bothered him over time, being stressed about school, anxiety over responsibility, thinking about his future, feeling hopeless and restless. And Star listened to every word, she placed her arm around his shoulder as he cried. She comforted him with encouraging and caring words, saying every little thing with love and compassion. Marco and Star cried, hugging in the now pouring rain. 

The next morning they both had a cold, but they didn't mind. They sat around all day and drank warm tea that steamed into their congested faces, watching their favorite shows, eating their favorite nachos. It was one of Star’s many memories of Marco- 

~~~~~~

She was snapped back into her current reality as she barely missed a hit. She thought as she fought this, this thing in front of her, as she remembered the moment, she couldn't hold in a smile of fondness, still fighting and looking into Marco's cold eyes. Suddenly, she saw a shift, his eyes lightened, his eyebrows lessened their tension and he looked like regular, old, for one split second.

“Marco, listen,” Star said loudly over the sound of rain and clashing metal with a strong, confident voice, “I know this isn't you, you're gonna be okay-” she dodged a slash, “remember… when we would hang out on the roof-” dodge “and tell each other how our days were?” She cast a strong spell to disarm Marco but he quickly regained, “I wish we were there right now, I would take a picture and make it last, have it forever and ever, how the sky looked and the city lights, your smile, and beautiful brown eyes, they mean the world to me.” Star almost lost her balance as her voice started cracking, giving Marco an advantage, he took it, “Marco stop this, we can go right now, I miss it so much,” Star began to cry “ I miss you so much,” Then, seizing his opportunity Marco struck, metal meeting cloth and skin. Star gasped as she looked down on her herself. A growing deep red stain began to show itself on her upper thigh. The cut was so deep, she stumbled, losing her balance and falling. Marco stood over her, sneering, “look who lost,” he raised his sword for the final blow, nothing but black in his eyes, no expression on his face. Star held out her hand, tears streaming from pain and love, she said some strange string of words as a white light began to emit from her palm, lightening the room and striking shock into Marco's face, the light grew and grew until it shot out, making a deafening sound and blinding light.

~~~~~~~

His head pounded, he was laying on the floor of the castle, Where am I? He thought to himself, what is going on? Sitting up and rubbing his temple, he began to see his surroundings, a bloodied sword by his side, he picked it up, looking for the source of blood, just across the room, lay a figure, “Oh no” his thoughts raced, he stood up, legs shaking and ran to the body laying on the ground, as he saw more and more of what he already expected it to be, tears began to make their way down his cheeks. “No, no, no, no, no, no NO!” Marco slid the rest of the way to his best friends body, turning her over and wiping her cut hair out of her cold, tear-stained face, he looked into her face and looked for anything, but he only got her expressionless face in return, he pressed his head to her chest and tried to listen for a sign, any sign. And he heard nothing.

The castle was cold and empty as sobs echoed through the walls.

**Author's Note:**

> I made an alternate ending that is happy if this made you too sad


End file.
